papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Emario407
Re: Tjkayes Vandalism I'll tell him something on his wall. - Comrade SS Thanks. Emario407 (talk) 01:35, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Re: Previous Admin Thanks i didn't know Admin Powers I have granted you admin rights. Thanks for the activity and work you've put in. -- Comrade SS Great, thanks! Emario407 (talk) 06:27, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for adding the wrong info box Re: Articles I think we can get rid of the Fanon articles. As for the RPG articles, I say leave them. When the wiki was more active with Nebula and such, people didn't seem to mind them. -- Comrade Mr. Yoshi Thank for fixin my mistakes for me- Mr.yoshi (Fandom user) the toad he gone crazy is true the toad near the sticker shop with the flaping arm think he seen something but thinks he crazy and about i belive it said it was a wiggler with wings (or flying ill check later) - Mr.yoshi Also can you check if virtal consle crashes due to max tuff puffs and tidal wave if not ill look a stryder7x (that how i knew of the more glicthly things and speedrun tricks- Mr.yoshi Thanks - Mr.yoshi 1/23/18 at 10:18 EST Draggadon can i add to weakness stuff falling on his head for Draggadon and what the double wall means look up the youtuber about glitchs to understand that- Mr.yoshi 2:42 1/25/18 Got it -Mr.Yoshi 1/27/18 1:00 (EST) Props 2018 and people are still talking about me, I'm touched. -Nebula- 03:53, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! I've always been a huge Paper Mario fan, and it's actually inspired me to go into game design myself. Props to you too, you guys are doing so much work every day, it's amazing. I'm happy to have at least helped get the wiki going in the right direction. -Nebula- 03:39, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Wiggler Emario the wiggler article 1. wiggler does not know what caused it at the begining and you are forgeting segments (pun not atended) 2. kamek snacthed wiggler then broke him - Mr.yoshi 2/12/18 158 Ok i understand- Mr.yoshi 2/12/18 2:27 Koopalings so i think we need a koopalings quick page and i don't know how to do it and look what i learned to do- Mr.yoshi 2/13/18 10:34am I ment category- Mr yoshi 2/13/18 14:52 can you fix the wendy o. koopa article- Mr.yoshi 14:58 2/13/18 Does bowser jr. count as a koopaling or koopa- Mr.yoshi 2/13/18 15:03 Um Emario why did you get rid of a true piece of triva because in mario & luigi: paper jam wendy and roy saided "i wonder where are paper selfs are at" "probally doing something important" and before then there was no mention of paper koopalings Mr.yoshi 2/15/18 11:57 am EST amerial bobbery so im fixing the parneter pics and all of the suden the text sticks and amerial bobbery is not unsticking can you fix it - Mr.yoshi 2/19/18 10:29am est needed things can you add a catagorie called needed thing because all the koopaling have a thing needed to do there fight and some other optianal things for boss/ mini bosses in sticker star - Mr.yoshi 10:45 (EST) sorry Sorry i hardly remeber anything about the koopaling fights i make sure the info fits my memeroie sticker star is where i shine that joke was not ateneded - Mr.yoshi 2/20/18 8:45 (EST) Vandalism someone named 2A02:2F09:33B0:16A:A8CE:4566:F467:8CA0 destroyed the steak article can you one ban him and two get rid of his mature catrogie thanks- Mr.yoshi 3/12/18 11:08 Fixed the steak article and now for the beast- Mr.yoshi 3/12/18 11:14 thanks - Mr.yoshi 3/12/18 13:32 Vandalism Thanks for deleteing that page. I think I fixed the other two they vadalised, took me a minute to figure out how to set them back. 18:38, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Asking It makes perfect sense because the usused page is going to be full at this rate- Mr.yoshi It's lagging can you fix it- Mr.yoshi Talk Page General Guy, Agent Smith, Metal Sonic Check my talk page for my respones. RussianOlympian101 (talk) 13:45, August 7, 2018 (UTC)General Guy I have a question? Why can't we post comments on the pages. It's it because you might fear people saying bad words or something? Just asking. I understand. Well... I wonder what the next paper mario game will come. I don't like color splash because paper mario kills/hurts shy guys way tooo much in that game because eventhough a shy guy told mario that they were forced in bowser's army he keeps hurting them. Hopfully they do that because of sticker star (Trash) and Paper mario color splash didn't really accomplish those things at all. Plus first before they can get back to that they have to work on Smash Ulitmate and Metroid Prime 4, so they will get there. Anyways I know this is not the Smash Bros. Wiki obviously. But I would like to talk about in the meam time since paper mario probably woun't make a game till 2019 or even 2020 at least. What do you think about the smash direct that came out yesterday? Link if you did not see it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dS5DQg41bGI I'm happy that King K. Rool is in the game. I mean people wanted him since Brawl. Hopfully they make another Donkey Kong Country game probably maybe 2019 or 2020. Also the last underated franchise is F-Zero, which needs more representives like Blood Falcon from F-Zero GX (Which is a hard game to complete like battle toads). Which is the picture you see some spots left, so Blood Falcon would be a echo figher and he was a skin in brawl for Captian Falcon. So I think he should be in smash or another character from F-Zero. 'Well Geno has a better chance to make it than blood falcon. ' Well I'm fine with either of them in smash. I mean they are characters that would be good for smash. ' ' Should I add paper jam? Emario Should I make artices for paper jam because It as paper mario in it?- Mr.yoshi 30/8/18 Ok- Mr.yoshi 3/9/18